The Beginning of The End
by LoolipopX
Summary: She hated the way she reacted to him. She wasn't supposed to be reacting to him. And she felt the heat, the electricity, the powerful surge of magic, the spark, that passed through her each, and every time he looked, touched, spoke to her. And she knew that he felt it too. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was writing this short story for an English assessment in school. Creative Writing; my favourite topic. Of course, I had to edit out any inappropriate bits when I gave it in to my teacher.**

* * *

She was running with all of her might. Through the cold, damp hallways of the dungeons. Barely able to see with the little light provided by the dimly lit torches lining the stone walls. She tripped, and fell to her knees, hissing in pain as they scraped across the ground. She took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand again. Her balance wavered, and she leaned against the wall for support, struggling to get her breathing back on track. She knew that she had to keep running. She knew that she wasn't allowed to stop. It wasn't safe to stop. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from crumpling to the floor. It didn't stop the hot tears from coursing down her cheeks. It didn't stop her body from being over-taken by sobs. It didn't stop her from thinking that she should've gone back...

* * *

It was Friday. The end of a long school week. Her Potions class had just finished, and she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curving upwards into a smile. She was on her way to the library; it was a routine of hers. Everyday she spent her lunchtimes at the library, and she usually went before dinner as well. Like she was planning on doing as she made her way up the moving staircase. The library was her favourite place. _Well, it tied with their special place. _And anybody who knew Hermione Granger, knew that she loved to read.

She pushed the heavy oak doors to the library open, and hearing the creaking sound, and the smell of old parchment that accompanied the action, smiled. She walked around bookcases, and tables, making her way through the library, towards the secluded table at the back of the library that had been her own for the six - nearly seven - years that she had been at Hogwarts. When she finally reached it, she sat down in the comfortable red armchair that waited for her, and set her bag down onto the floor. She took her parchment, quill, and inkpot, and a black, leather bound book from it, and opened it to the first page. She'd been set Ancient Runes homework that day, and wanted to start it as soon as possible. She had to read the first chapter of the book, and translate it, it was due in the following week. She began reading, scribbling notes down on her parchment, and dipping her quill into the inkpot every so often.

She was halfway through the chapter when she heard the footsteps behind her. Saw the shadow overlap the page she was reading. Heard the chair across from hers creaking as somebody sat down. She knew who it was. She glanced up from her book, to see him reclined in the plush armchair with his eyes closed.

"You study _entirely_ too much." He drawled, opening his eyes and staring into the honey coloured depths of hers.

"Do I?" She asked, mesmerized by his chestnut eyes. He leaned forward in the chair, putting his elbows on the table.

"Yes." He answered. Her gaze flickered to the bookshelf behind him, before her eyes settled on him again. She hated the way he made her feel. She hated the way that he made her melt into a puddle every time he so much as glanced in her direction. She hated the way she reacted to him. She shouldn't have been reacting to him. It wasn't right. It wasn't what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to be head-over-heels in love with Ronald Weasley. She was supposed to start her life with him- _marry_ him. Have _children_ with him. He was more like a distant brother to her than a future husband and father of her children. It was funny when she thought about it.

"I'm doing my Ancient Runes homework." She answered, starting to write again.

"We have a week to do it." He pointed out. She stopped writing, and looked at him.

"I know. I want to get it done." She said, sighing and putting her things away.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as she stood up with her bag.

She tucked her chair in. "To dinner. I'm not going to get anymore work done here." She said, walking away from him.

He got up and started walking after her, doubling his steps to catch up to her. She had just made it out of the library when she heard his footsteps behind her. She slowed down, and he fell into step with her. She carried on walking and when they got to the hall, both hurried to their house tables. Only once she was seated next to Neville and Seamus, across from Dean and Lee Jordan, did she look up and meet his gaze. He smirked at her, before digging into his meal. She looked down at her own plate blushing and looking flustered. She knew that he was still watching her though. And he knew that she knew. She knew that he could see her reacting to him, the same way that if she looked up , she would see him reacting to her. And she felt the heat, the electricity, that powerful surge of magic, the_ spark_ that passed through her each, and every time he looked, touched, spoke to her. And she knew that he felt it too.

**That was Chapter 1. Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel his eyes on her, willing her to look up. When she did, a silent message was passed between them, and she knew where to go when dinner was over. She waited patiently until the food was cleared, and then bid her farewells to those around her. She walked briskly through the doors, and up the stairs that led to the fourth floor. She walked down the candle lit hallways, taking turn after turn, moving deeper and deeper into the castle, until she reached the large portrait, that was devoid of any painting. She checked around her, to see if anybody was near, even though she knew that nobody would be. The part of the castle she was in was not used, the hallways collecting spiderwebs and dust. Once she was positive that nobody was around, she whispered the the password, and the portrait disappeared, leaving a narrow doorway in it's place. She stepped into the hallway, and the doorway disappeared from the inside, the wall closing up where the space had been.

She saw him when she had gone a few steps into the room. It was dark. The only light coming in from the moon through the arched window that he was sitting in front of. He was in one of the armchairs that he had stolen from the library, facing away from her. She walked down the three steps, and made her way across the room, where she sat down on his lap, slipped off her shoes, and started to run her fingers through his hair. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to him. He shook his head. She didn't accept that though, and turned her body so that she could see his face. His eyes were closed, so she put he palm on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and she searched them for the answers. He was nervous, and scared, and had something to talk to her about. "What is it?" She asked him, her eyes filled with concern, and he looked down, not meeting her eyes again for another minute. She knew that he would tell her, she just needed to be patient and wait for him to tell her in his own time.

He gulped, and she watched his Adam's apple bob up, and then back down, before he sighed again.

"You can tell me anything," She whispered, her forehead creasing, "Anything." She assured him.

He picked her up from the waist, and stood them both up, before he took hold of her hands. He kissed her cheeks, and her forehead, and then her hands.

"I know," He whispered to her in reply. "It's the war. I can't- I don't- I- I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You are everything." He rushed out, before gently tilting her chin upwards, to look into her eyes, where he saw a tear slip out of both. He kissed the tears away, before kissing her cheeks again, and then along her jaw, and to the other side. He kissed down her neck, and stopped over her pulse, where he began to suck. Her breath was coming out in short pants, her eyes closed tight. He kissed his way back up her neck, and pulled away, running his thumb across her cheek. She opened her eyes, and they met his, seeing the concern for her in his eyes. She kissed his cheek, and then moved to his lips, where she placed a gentle kiss. He pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. Her hands travelled to his hair, where they tangled, and pushed him to her. He could feel the length of her body on his, and moaned, his tongue snaking into her mouth to battle with hers. She moved her hands to around his neck where she pushed him closer still. He broke away from the kiss, and lifted her from the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the bed in the corner of the room, where black silk bed sheets and the finest goose feather pillows waited for them. He set her down in the middle of it, before covering her body with his own. He hastily undid her tie, and shirt buttons, before he ripped both from her body, moderately big sized breasts hidden in a white cotton bra. He kissed her neck again, and then down to her collarbone before undoing his own tie. She started on undoing the buttons of his shirt, but he pushed her hands from him and tore the fabric open. She pushed it from his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest before she unbuckled his belt. He unzipped her skirt, lifting her lower back, and pulling it down her legs. She was now dressed only in her matching underwear and socks. He stood up to take off his trousers and socks, leaving him in his boxer shorts. His eyes flicked to her feet, before he sat on the bed by them. He lifted her left calf with his hands and placed it on his lap. He ran his hand down the back of it, coming to a stop at her sock. He slowly rolled it down the rest of her leg and off of her foot, before trailing his hand back up her leg. He stopped when he got to her inner thigh, and her legs quivered in pleasure, moving his hands to her other leg. He dragged his fingertips down her leg, as he did with the left, and to her foot. He took off her other sock, but kept her foot in his hands. He brought it up to his face, and kissed the arch, and down her ankle, tracing where his fingertips had touched with his lips, until, finally, he had kissed to her thighs.

She gently cupped his face in both hands before she pulled his face up to kiss her lips. He took his time, drawing out the kiss and then kissing down her neck, to her collarboneand chest. He kissed the exposed flesh of her breasts, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and pull down her straps. He then threw her bra over the edge of the bed before looking into her eyes. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. She let out a shuddering deep breath, and moaned, her eyes closing, and her head falling down on the pillows. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on her nipples, leaving her trembling, and panting, eyes darkened with lust, he could feel himself hardening at the sight. She lifted her head from the pillows, and held herself up with her elbows, leaning back on them. She watched him kiss down her stomach, to her navel, where his tongue swirled, and continued downwards to between her thighs, which he gently pushed apart. He kissed both of her thighs once, before his mouth closed over her clit. She shuddered in pleasure, and moaned when he began to suck. His tongue lapped at her clit, and she clenched the sheets tightly with her hands. He nibbled, and she cried out. He looked into her eyes as he began to suck, and nibble and lick faster, and she felt herself coming, her eyes closed tight, and her mouth opened into a small 'o'. Her thighs quivered, and her back arched up, pushing her chest out. He stopped his ministrations, and licked his lips, before he moved his body over hers.

"You're amazing." She breathed before she opened her eyes. He took one look at them, darkened to almost black with pleasure, and smashed his lips to hers. She hooked her arms around his kneck, and his went around her body to her mid-back, and he pulled her upwards so her chest was against his. Their tongues twisted together and they both moaned, before she took charge. She nibbled his lips, and licked over the bites, before she started to suck on his tongue. Her act, a promise of what she would do to him. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, and he turned them over so that she was on top of him. She smiled at him, before kissing his lips again. She kissed his neck, and bit over his pulse, which she knew that he loved her to do. She kissed down his chest, over his perfectly chiseled and toned abs and down to his erect manhood. She wrapped her hand around it, and lowered her head, kissing the tip, and licking over it. His deep, shuddering breath was enough confirmation for her to continue, so she opened her mouth and took him into it. She sucked as much of his cock as she could, deep into her throat, before she trailed her tongue over him as she moved up again. Her hand pumped the rest of his length that couldn't fit into her mouth, as he was very well endowed, and . She heard his hiss, and moans of approval and moaned too. The vibrations travelled through him as well causing him to close his eyes and moan her name.

He pulled her back up to him, where he then flipped them over again, so that he was on top. He looked into her eyes, as he positioned himself inbetween her thighs and thrust all the way into her. She cried out his name as he began to rock his hips against hers, creating a delicious friction between them. He lavished her throat with kisses, then plunged into her hard, and deep, and fast. He played with her nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers, as she came undone beneath him. She threw her head back into the pillows, and dug her nails into his back, and screamed his name, as he drove into her a few more times before his body shuddered, and he burried his face in her hair, and she felt him come in her.

He whispered into her ear that he loved her, and they clung to each other as they came down from their high together. "I love you too," She whispered back into his ear, "More than anything." She said, and he lifted his face to look into her eyes, where he saw it, her love, and sincerity, and he kissed her, so sweetly on the lips. "More than anything." He whispered to her, and he turned them over so that he was laying down, and she laid her head on his chest and they wrapped their arms around each other. They fell asleep together, with the promises of their love playing in their minds.


End file.
